


We Could Be Better Than Heroes

by buzzedbee20



Series: WIldheart Drabble and Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Steele settles into his newly acquired role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Better Than Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Remington Steele, just my love and obsession with the characters.

_"Girl you're lookin' at the magic man, I can make it all happen"_

Finally, he'd found the role of a lifetime. The part he was born to play. Remington Steele. Adored and envied private detective with a lucrative business. There were cases around the block. And all because he decided to save his hide by becoming the real face of Laura Holt’s fake boss. 

He never thought he’d be in LA this long, but as it was, Hollywood was making an impression on him. And, he, it. From the first time he was photographed as Steele, he felt a sense of completion, and belonging. 

As the weeks went by, and he began to work more closely with Laura, he learned more about her, and his role, as it were. Though Laura often treated him as an annoyance, or an errant school child, she had begun to soften as his natural talent for detective work began to shine through. 

Even Murphy had warmed to him. He was getting used to seeing his name on an office door every morning (and the occasional afternoon). He was getting used to his new apartment. Most harrowing of all, in the quiet moments of truth he allowed himself, he was getting used to Laura. 

Of course, there was always the next heist. But whatever riches they promised currently held no excitement when compared to the next case that would be solved by the Remington Steele Detective Agency. 

As far as he was concerned, the “Steele” show could continue its extended run indefinitely, as long as it had Laura as his leading lady.


End file.
